Hero
by DarkBeastGanon
Summary: So, this is just a B.O takedown thing...I suppose I could have worked harder on it, but it seems ok to me. Anyways, yes, it's a pregnancy fic. Also it contains death.


Once again, here is ANOTHER pregnancy fic. This isn't going to be a long story; in fact, this is taking place probably where most fics would have at the ending. LOL.

"Kudo-kun," Ai said as she stepped closer to him.

He was shaking due to all of his mixed emotions. He turned to her, holding a piece of paper.

"H-Haibara…"

"I have something for you," she said. She stepped closer and handed him a tiny pill. "I'm not sure how long it'll last but, it'll be enough for you to get her out of there, assuming you don't screw up somewhere along the way."

He nodded and closed his fists, holding the pill.

"I'll save everyone."

Agasa walked into the room and looked at Conan.

"Shinichi, your parents are here." He informed.

"SHIN-CHAN!" Conan flinched as his mother entered the room.

"M-mom."

"You are not going after them!" She shouted. He looked at her.

"I have to mom. Ran was taken by them and don't you forget, she _is pregnant _with _your_ grandson."

"Shin-chan, you cannot do this on your own." Yukiko cried. She grabbed him and hugged him tight.

"He's not alone."

They turned to see Heiji.

"H-Hattori, what are you doing here?" Conan asked.

"I came as soon as I heard about Ran." He stepped closer and grinned. "I couldn't let ya go after them alone, could I?"

"Thanks, Hattori."

"No problem, Kudo."

"Shin-chan…"

"Don't worry, Yukiko. I heard from Juzo that there would be officers following closely. They all have a pretty good plan."

Yukiko frowned and looked back at her son.

"But, I don't want to lose our son."

"Mom," he looked at her in the eyes. "I promise you won't lose me."

She cried and hugged him tighter.

"WHERE'S KUDO!" Kogoro screamed as he stomped into the room. They all turned to him. He looked down at Conan. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Conan backed away.

"Listen, Mouri-san, I am just as upset as you are. We'll get her back safe and sound, I promise." Conan said. He looked at everyone else. "Now, we'll head out once I take the antidote."

He turned and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Somebody help!" Ran shouted. She was tied to a chair and she was unable to move too much. She had no clue what was going on. The last thing she remembered before she was kidnapped was Conan telling her about him being Shinichi and his whole situation. Soon, after he left, _they_ came in.

"Screaming isn't going to get us anywhere, Ran!" Sonoko turned to her. Sonoko had been kidnapped too. "What's going on anyways?"

Ran turned to her. "I have no idea. All I know is that Shinichi…is involved." She looked down at her stomach. "I hope he comes soon."

"Damn it, Ran. Aren't you nine months?" She asked. Ran nodded slowly.

"I can't think about it much."

"You're not going to be able to help it, you know? That baby will come, when it comes."

"Damn it, Sonoko! Let's not think about that, ok?"

"Ok, ok." She looked around the room they were in. "There's a guard outside the door, so even if we managed to get untied…we wouldn't be able to leave."

Ran sighed.

_Shinichi…please come soon. _

* * *

"Everyone knows the plan right?" MeGuere asked. Everyone one on the mission nodded.

"Yes sir!"

"Good, now get suited up and when we get the signal from Kudo, we'll move on out."

Everyone rushed to get suited for their bullet proof vests and such. They all grabbed their guns and other safety apparel or object they needed.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Yukiko asked. Shinichi sighed and hugged his mother.

"I'll come back as will Ran."

"You better, I don't want to have to bury you."

"Don't worry, mom. You won't."

"Good luck," she said. He smiled and let go.

"Hey, I'll be back."

"Kudo! Wait!" Kogoro shouted, running towards him. He was dressed in a bullet proof vest. "I'm going with you."

"M-Mou—Kogoro-san,"

"Kogoro, you don't have to go. The police have it situated!" Eri shouted.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Yukiko called me. What you are doing is idiotic. You are not good dead. Ran would be devastated."

"I won't die."

"You better not, Mouri Kogoro."

Shinichi turned to Eri.

"Eri-san, we'll be ok. Ran will come home with us safely." Shinichi assured her. Eri looked down with tears.

"Please, just bring her back."

Kogoro wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"We'll both be back."

Eri cried harder.

"Now, we have to go." Kogoro said, releasing her.

She nodded and wiped her tears to her advantage.

"We'll be waiting for you," she said. Kogoro and Shinichi nodded as they headed out, following Agasa and Ai to the car.

"Don't forget that we need park the car at signal distance." Shinichi said.

Agasa nodded and started car. There were transmitters all set up in the car and on Shinichi's body. That was so they can hear each other, without use of cellphones. And it was a second option just in case something happened with the Detective Badges.

Shinichi took a deep breath as they pulled out of the driveway.

_Please be safe, Ran. _

* * *

"Do you think he'll show up alone?" Vodka asked. Gin turned to him as he lit a cigarette.

"We're are not idiots and neither is that detective brat. I'm sure he's come up with a plan, for now, we'd have to go along with it. When he arrives, we'll kill him on the spot and do away with his girlfriend and the loud mouth, considering they have seen the place and witnessed everything."

Vodka nodded in silence as he cocked his gun and exited the room.

"Gin…"

He turned to face Vermouth.

"What is it, Vermouth?"

She stood up as she set her cigarette down to put it out.

"I want to talk with Kudo first."

"Fine. I'll give you only five minutes. After that, I want to be the one to kill him."

Vermouth stepped out of the room without looking back.

She walked over to the man who was guarding the hall way.

"Vermouth," he said.

"What do you want, Rakia?"

"Nothing. I was just…carry on. The snipers are preparing to shoot whoever comes onto the premises."

Vermouth nodded and continued forward.

"_I can't wait to see you as your true self before this war finishes off." _

* * *

"Ok, so here we are. Be careful." Agasa said. Shinichi, Kogoro and Heiji nodded as they climbed out of the car. Agasa turned back to Ai. "Is everything set up?"

"Yes."

They watched as the three walked away, fading away.

"Good luck." Agasa said quietly.

* * *

"Ran? Are you ok?" Sonoko asked. Ran turned to her and nodded slowly.

"I'm just uncomfortable. I can't sit still."

"Do you think Shinichi is coming?"

"Yes. He wouldn't let anything happen to us." She looked back down and took a deep breath. _Please Shinichi, come soon. _

* * *

Shinichi turned to face Kogoro and Heiji.

"I'm going onto the premises first. I will contact you, when it's time. Stay in the area."

"Kudo, wait, are ya sure?" Heiji asked. Shinichi nodded.

"I want to meet with Vermouth before anything happens. If you don't hear from me in fifteen minutes, then come in after me." Without another word and turned and ran to the fence and climbed over it. From the other side, he turned to Kogoro and Heiji. "Go hide until the right time. There could be guards."

They nodded.

"Good luck." Heiji said as he and Kogoro turned to run.

* * *

Shinichi faced the giant torn building and ran across the yard. He was sure there were snipers, aiming and ready to fire if they see anyone intruding.

There were search lights, like a prison. He was very cautious to not get caught near the lights. He found a window and climbed through it.

He wasn't sure where he was. He turned on his flash light from his watch and looked around. The room appeared to be a storage room. He looked closer and there were explosives everywhere.

_Don't tell me they plan to blow this place up._

He headed out of the room and headed off to the stairs. As he stepped forward the lights turned on.

He froze and turned around, sensing there was someone there.

"Kudo."

"Vermouth."

"I've been waiting to meet you as your true self."

"Why?"

"You amaze me. And ever since that day in New York City…I've have different thoughts on you. Why did you save me?"

He looked at her in the eyes. "Even if they have killed multiple people, I don't they should die. They should rot in jail. It's like letting the criminal commit suicide, it's like letting them get away with murder. I can't allow that."

She grinned. "Typical answer from a detective," she said. She looked at him in the eyes. "It's a shame that you'll have to die."

"I'm not going to be the one to die."

She chuckled. "Kudo, do you like games?" She asked as she walked closer to him, cocking her gun.

"What?"

"I love games." She smirked and aimed her gun towards the power switch. "And Kudo, I never lose." She pulled the trigger and the lights went out. "Let the game begin." Her voice was heard.

He backed away slowly. It was completely dark. He could barely see her silhouette moving around. He took his gun out and shot at her once.

He managed to find the stairs and ran up them, carefully.

_Ran…I'm coming. _

It was a little lighter in the area where Shinichi now was. There were really dimmed rooms and hallways.

He cautiously looked around as he walked in front of a door frame.

He heard footsteps and turned around to face the member, Rakia.

"Ah, you must be that detective kid that I had heard so much about."

"And you are-?"

"I am Rakia."

"Rakia? Where is my girlfriend?"

"Would that be the pregnant girl or the loud mouth?"

"What! You have Sonoko too?"

Rakia grinned and aimed his gun towards Shinichi.

"I really have no intention to kill you."

"Then what do you intend on doing?"

"I can…tell where you need to go."

"What?"

Rakia stepped closer and showed Shinichi a badge. The badge was of a CIA agent.

"You're a member of the CIA?"

"Yes, but let's not talk about that here." Shinichi nodded. Rakia sighed and put the badge away. "Anyways, I've been undercover as a guard here for five years now."

"Anyways, where do I go?"

"On the next floor up, there is a room with a red sign on it. That's where your girlfriend is."

"Thank you,"

Rakia put his hand on Shinichi's shoulder. "Good luck."

Shinichi nodded and ran up the stairs almost getting shot at by snipers.

He had managed to shoot at two, killing them on impact and a third one he just managed to graze.

_Damn it! This guy just won't give up!_

* * *

Heiji turned around and aimed his gun at the fallen, trying to get up, member of Black Organization.

"Die, damn it!" He shot his gun twice and then a third time to make sure he was dead.

Heiji sighed and ran off. "What a bastard," he said softy to himself as he headed around the corner to be confronted by what was probably another guard. _They need so many guards? Jeez. _

"Hey!" The guard shouted.

Heiji aimed his gun towards him, ready to fire.

"I'm on your side. Don't shoot."

"Prove it." Heiji demanded.

"My codename here is Rakia," he stepped forward, taking out his badge. He paused in front of Heiji, who was still prepared to shoot, just in case.

"CIA?"

"Yes, I've been undercover in this organization for five years, I've been waiting for a moment like this to take them down."

"Why so long?"

"Because, last time someone exposed them, the organization members got away, not all, but most."

"So ya waited until they had the lower hand."

"Yes, anyways, this way is nothing but dead bodies and such. I have notified the other CIA members as well as FBI and the metropolitan police, they're all on their way, perhaps even in the building. You may find the exit, that way."

"But my friends are in here."

"The Kudo guy, I presume?"

"Yes."

"He's off rescuing his girlfriend. I was on my way to go back to make sure they're ok."

* * *

"Someone's there." Sonoko said. Ran and she turned to the door.

Shinichi entered the room and they were both relieved.

"They didn't hurt you, did they!" He asked as he walked over to them. He started to untie Ran first.

"No they didn't. They barely touched us after we arrived."

"Good." He released her. Ran stood up, relieved. Shinichi turned to Sonoko and untied her. "The police and FBI as well as CIA are in the area. Before we move out, we need to wait for the signal from that one agent from the CIA."

"Shinichi."

He turned to her.

"Thank you."

He nodded and the three headed towards the door.

"Shinichi, I'm sorry. You know about, getting pissed off about your situation."

"What situation?" Sonoko asked. Shinichi looked at her with a sigh.

"Well, might as well say. Sonoko, I am the little kid you know as, Conan. I was shrunken into him the day Ran and I went to Tropical Land. I have been here the whole time."

"What?"

"I'll explain at a later time."

"Kudo! Are you here?"

"In here!" Shinichi shouted. Within a few seconds, Heiji walked in.

"Is everything ok?"

"You take Sonoko out first. Ran and I will find an exit the opposite direction, so just in case we run into trouble, we won't be clustered."

"Ok." Heiji said. Sonoko and he left towards the right wing and Shinichi and Ran headed towards the left.

"Hattori, if we're not out in 15 minutes, come back for us." Shinichi said. Heiji nodded and he and Sonoko were out of sigh. Shinichi turned to Ran. "Are you ok, to walk?"

"Yes."

They started walking. Soon, something unexpected happened.

They just stepped off the stairs and ran as they were being shot at.

"Damn it!"

Shinichi turned around and aimed his gun, shooting at light bulbs to block out the light.

He grabbed her hand and told her to run faster if she could.

They did their best.

Seconds after, something else happened.

"Shinichi…"

He looked at her.

"What is it?"

They stopped.

"My…my water broke."

"W-what?"

"The baby…he's coming."

"Shit," he said.

"Shinichi…it can't wait."

"I know, just let me think…" He dragged her into a near by room. It happened to be a science lab, where they would create most likely poisons and such. "We're gonna have to get the baby out."

"Shinichi…do you even know how to deliver a baby?"

"I have basic knowledge. I mean, I haven't witnessed it or delivered one before, but, what else can we do?"

She nodded slowly and yelped in a labor pain.

He grabbed a few towels that were on a rack.

"Lay down on these. Use this as a pillow and lean against the wall. I'll go lock the door."

He stood up as she prepared. He locked the door and walked back over to her.

"Ok, just take a deep breath. I'm gonna look for scissors and a cloth for you to bite on."

She nodded and leaned back in pain and watched as he scurried around the room.

After a few long moments, he had found what was needed.

"Shinichi, I don't think it can wait." Shinichi nodded places the cloth in her mouth to bite down on. "Here we go," he said nervously.

She took her breaths and wailed and bit on the cloth. Nothing could help the pain at that moment.

"Ran, stop pushing."

She looked at him.

She dropped the cloth.

"Is everything all right?" She asked in concern. He looked up at her.

"Calm down, it's ok, give me one strong push."

She nodded and did so, screaming really loud.

"I don't here crying…why isn't he crying?" Ran asked. Shinichi looked at her.

"I-I don't know." He held his son for a few seconds. He rubbed his back and then the baby started wailing. Shinichi turned to Ran and smiled. "Let me wash him off." He walked over to the sinks and cleaned him off gently. He started to feel dizzy but shook it off.

He took off his jacket and wrapped the baby. He walked over to Ran and handed him over.

"Our son…is all…cleaned up," he started breathing heavily.

"Shinichi, are you ok?" Ran asked.

He was sweating at this point.

"I'm…fine…" He sat down next to her. He spoke through his detective badge, trying to get out to someone. "Hello! Can….anyone here…me?"

"Kudo? Is that you?"

"Y-yes…come…up to…the-," he collapsed.

"SHINICHI!"

"Kudo? KUDO!"

Ran reached for the badge and talked into it.

"SOMEONE COME UP TO THE SECOND FLOOR! HURRY!"

* * *

"What was that all about?" Kogoro asked. Heiji turned to him.

"That was Ran, something happened to Kudo. We have to come back in." Heiji turned and started to head in.

"Heiji!" He looked down at the badge.

"What is it, Mouri?"

"Bring some paramedics!"

"Ok!"

He turned to the paramedics team.

"We need you guys to come with."

They nodded and followed him back in.

* * *

"Shinichi, Shinichi. Help is coming."

Shrunken again, Shinichi sat up, holding his head.

"Are you ok?" He asked. She nodded.

"I'm feeling fine. I'll be ok. I'm mostly concerned about him."

'Him' of course referred to their son.

"Speaking of him, what should we name him? We haven't really talked about it."

"I know." She looked down at him and smiled. "What about Conan?"

Shinichi lifted his head. "Conan?"

"Yeah, Conan. If it weren't for your situation, he wouldn't be here. And if you came any later, you know who knows what would've happened."

Shinichi nodded and looked down at Conan and smiled. "Hey there Conan. I'm you're father. You know that you are a miracle. I just hope that I am a hero in your eyes, no matter what."

"Kudo!"

"In here!" Shinichi shouted. Heiji and the paramedics came running into the room.

"Oh, Kudo…"

"I'm fine. Take Ran and Conan to the hospital."

"She had the baby? How? Did ya deliver him?"

"Yes. I did, there was nothing else that could be done. Never mind that, please, just get them out." He walked over towards the door, pausing before running off again, "I still have something to take care of."

"Shinichi!" Ran shouted.

"Oi, Kudo!" Heiji shouted, running after him. "Kudo! Are ya insane?"

"Possibly, but I still have to find Gin and set things straight."

"Do ya need back up?"

Shinichi turned back to him. "Yes, but only the police. I don't want to risk a friends life."

"I'm considered a friend?"

"Well, you're still my rival. But yeah, we're friends." Saying that, he ran off.

_Good luck, Kudo. _

* * *

"That detective kid will be coming any minute now." Vodka said.

Gin turned to him. "Yes he will." He cocked his gun and turned to the door, waiting.

"Are you going to kill him?" Vodka asked.

Gin grinned.

"I want to see what this kid really is capable of, afterwards we'll blow the whole premises."

"Good plan."

"Gin, he's coming."

"Vermouth, get ready with the chopper." Vermouth nodded and ran off.

Shortly after, Shinichi entered the room.

"Kudo Shinichi…"

Shinichi growled and readied his gun.

"Gin…"

"You are the one detective that has amazed me."

"Really. Is that all you wanted to say?"

Gin let out a cold chuckle.

"No." He stepped forward, "I wanted to ask you, how you managed to stay alive all this time? And what about Sherry? All this time, you had been in front of our noses. Yet, we failed to believe it was you."

"Someone being shrunken back into a kid is hard to believe. Especially after swallowing a pill that was supposed to kill them."

"And I've been wondering, was it a side effect or was that the purpose the whole time?"

"We don't know."

Gin took out his gun and aimed set the barrel to Shinichi's forehead. Shinichi grinned and set the barrel against his gut.

"You're not getting away with this." Shinichi said.

Gin looked down at him in the eyes. "Really? I can kill you and then flee with our chopper."

"Don't forget, I'm a detective. I'm always, one step ahead."

"Are you now?" Gin asked.

The police immediately barged into the room.

"Release the hostage!" Takagi shouted, aiming his gun, ready for fire. Sato and Chiba came in right afterwards, followed by agent Camel and Jodie of the FBI and Kir, now officially revealed to be Rena Mizunashi aka, Hidemi Hondou and Rakia, officially revealed as an agent known as Stephen White.

They all readied their guns for fire.

Gin growled and wrapped his arm around Shinichi, taking him back. He kept the gun aimed at his head, like he previously was.

"You wouldn't dare to threaten to shoot, when this kids life is in danger." Gin said. He grinned again, "Toss your guns."

"Release him first," Takagi said.

Gin pushed the gun closer, now denting Shinichi's skin.

"OW."

"Shut up, kid."

"Release him, Gin!" Hidemi shouted. Gin looked at her.

"It's a shame, Kir, that you're not really one of us like I thought you were. And as for you, Rakia, I am disappointed."

Stephen stepped forward and aimed his gun towards Vodka.

"Back away, Vodka. Back away from the wall and come over here. NOW."

Vodka aimed his gun towards him and walked closer. They both met in the center of the room.

The two began trying to knock the each others guns out of the others hand.

"Stephen! Be careful, those guns are heavily loaded and are ready for fire!" Hidemi shouted in concern.

"I never liked you…" Vodka said.

Stephen snickered. He managed to knock Vodka's gun out of the way.

They fought over Stephen's gun both grabbing and it pulled the trigger.

"STEPHEN!" Hidemi shouted and ran towards Stephen's collapsing body.

"Back away, now!" Jodie shouted running in towards Vodka. Vodka had turned to Jodie and grinned. He ran for his gun, being shot at by the other police.

"Don't even think about it." Camel said. He ran to grab the gun which was closer to him than it was to Vodka.

"Drop your guns and hand them over." Gin said now switching his guns aim to the gasoline barrels. "There is a bomb between the barrels…and I will shoot at it."

"Shit!" Takagi shouted. He turned to Sato. "What do we do?"

Sato dropped her gun and kicked it over to Gin. Gin walked towards it and kicked it towards the wall.

"Good, girl. Now, up against the wall." Gin demanded. Sato slowly walked over to the wall. Takagi turned from her to Gin.

"Damn it." Takagi cursed softly and dropped his gun, kicking it over to Gin and walking against the wall.

Shinichi watched the two. The next thing he did was unthinkable. He fought his way out of Gin's grasp.

He ran, trying not to trip over his clothes and aimed his gun that he still had at Gin.

"As a detective, I believe that no one deserves to die, and killing a criminal is like letting them get away with murder, and obviously I can't let that happen."

"KUDO! What do you think you're doing?" Takagi shouted.

*BANG*

* * *

"He's an idiot. Why didn't he just get the police to do the job?" Ran asked. Kazuha and Sonoko turned to her.

"Everything will be fine."

"We don't know that." Ran said looking down at Conan. She smiled softly, "Your father is an idiot but he will always be a hero in our eyes, right?"

"He didn't want me ta go with him." Heiji said as he entered the room.

"He always wants to do things on his own. He never thinks of the consequences, he jumps right into any opportunity he can."

"Let's just hope for the best."

"We have to." Ran said. She looked back down.

* * *

*BANG*

"Damn it!" Takagi ran over to Shinichi. He leaned down, "He's losing blood!"

Jodie and Camel ran towards Gin and Vodka and handcuffed them.

"You're under arrest!" Jodie shouted.

The two escorted them out.

Takagi and Sato were at Shinichi's aid and picked him up as he was losing blood.

"He's not moving!"

"He has a pulse, but it's low." Sato ran out wit Shinichi and Takagi and Hidemi both went over to help Stephen out.

The ambulances were there, ready.

"He was shot in the head, his pulse is low." Sato said. Two of the paramedics nodded and took him into the ambulance.

"He was shot as well, but I the kidney area," Hidemi said. Another paramedic nodded and took care of Stephen.

"Kudo, please be all right." Takagi said softly. Sato walked over to him and stood at his side.

"He's strong…but, I don't know what will happen."

They watched the ambulances and police drove off and the bomb squad disabled all the bombs they could find.

* * *

**(Four hours later)**

"It's too late." The lead surgeon said. The other surgeons backed looked down. The lead one turned to them, "That's it." He turned around and took off his gloves. He covered the lifeless body in front of him and headed out the door.

Yukiko and Yusaku were waiting in the waiting room with everyone else, excluding Ran who was asleep in her hospital room.

The lead surgeon entered the waiting room with his head down. He looked up to see the family and friends. He was informed about the situation of Conan and Shinichi being one in the same.

"Is it done? Is my son ok?" Yukiko asked.

"I'm sorry, but it was too late to save him."

"No. NO!" She started to cry and Yusaku wrapped his arms around his wife.

"He's gone?" Heiji asked. Kazuha started to sob as did Sonoko and even Eri and Kogoro were sad. Kazuha buried herself into Heiji's chest.

"He lost too much blood and the bullet that hit him, landed in his brain and kill everything. There was nothing we could do."

"Ran's going to be devastated." Eri said, face buried in Kogoro's chest.

**(The Week After) **

"Yukiko?" Eri asked. Yukiko turned to her. "We're so sorry." Eri hugged her friend.

Yukiko wiped her tears, trying to keep herself together. "Thank you, Eri. I told him not to go. He said nothing bad would happen!"

"Things happen. Don't blame yourself for this. Listen," she pulled apart from her and looked at her in the eyes, "He's a hero. You know that? He's a hero to my daughter and our grandson. Forever, he will be seen as a hero."

"I'm not supposed to bury my son." Eri continued to hug her.

"Ran," Kazuha and Heiji walked into the room.

She looked up, tears in her eyes, holding Conan.

"Hi, guys." She sniffed. Kazuha and Sonoko sat on both sides of her as Heiji sat in the chair adjacent to them.

"Don't look at this as the worst thing to happen." Heiji said. They turned to him.

"Be sensitive, Heiji!" Kazuha yelled at him. She turned to Ran. "We're so sorry about this."

"I just…I didn't want him to go. I wish I did more to knock some sense into him."

"Don't Ran, don't do that to yourself. Yer not the one to blame for this, no one is. It happened. It couldn't be helped." Heiji said.

Ran looked back down. "I miss him."

"I know ya do. Listen, Ran, he wouldn't want ya to hold this burden."

She looked up at him, wiping her tears, "You're right. As long as we keep looking forward, we'll manage. He'll always be a hero."

Later that day, Shinichi's body was buried. His funeral was huge. A lot of people were there, friends, family, neighbors even the police, FBI and CIA. Families from cases he has solved for showed up to pay their respects. Kaito kid even made an appearance leaving a crystal rose on his grave stone.

"Ran, are ya going to be ok?" Heiji asked. Ran looked at him and nodded.

"I'll be ok, I'll tell Conan all about Shinichi and I'll make sure that he sees his father as a hero."

"Good," he hugged her followed by Kazuha and Sonoko.

Ran looked up in the sky and smiled.

_I know you're up there, looking down to us. You'll make sure Conan and I are safe, no matter what. You are a hero and you'll always be remembered as one. _

On his headstone it read,

'Shinichi Kudo, son, father, boyfriend, friend and forever a hero.'

~End

Well, that was it. What did you think about it? Like it? Dislike it? Tell me.


End file.
